Natural gas is generally sold by volumetric measurement, and one way to measure the volume of a flowing gas is to pass it through an orifice of a known size, and measure the pressure drop across it. An orifice meter comprises a housing within which a disc with an orifice is supported in a gas pipeline, the housing being fitted with pressure taps for measuring pressure immediately upstream and downstream of the orifice. Because the orifice is subject to wear by impacting of sand, line scale, and other foreign particles in the flowing stream, it must be replaced at frequent intervals to insure accuracy in measurement.
In the basic, or junior type orifice meter, the pipeline must be shut down or bypassed while the worn orifice disc is removed from the body and replaced with a new disc. In the more sophisticated or senior type orifice fittings, the orifice disc carrier is moved out of the flow passage to a displaced portion or compartment of the housing, which is then isolated from the flow passage so that flow can continue while the orifice disc is being replaced. If gas flow is continued during the time the orifice disc is being replaced, it is customary to assume a continuing, constant flow rate based on previous measurements. However, with changes in pressure and other variations that can take place in pipeline flow, it highly desirable to minimize the length of the period during which the parties rely on an unmeasured, assumed rate of flow.